


The Ace of Hearts

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: AU - Royalty, M/M, Misgendering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Choi Minki, an orphan, pretends to be female to become one of the Prime Minister's consorts so he can escape living in his hometown. Things happen and he's embroiled in something he's not quite prepared for.





	The Ace of Hearts

When Minki is chosen to be the ‘sacrifice’ a part of him snorts at the thought. It’s amazing how backward the town is, to think that just because he had long hair and softer features they could trick the royal family into taking him as a member of the harem their crown prince was apparently taking. Still, that’s what they were doing, draping him in their most expensive silk robes and leaving him standing where the royal carriage would pick him up. The messenger took a look at him alone, seemingly vulnerable, and scoffed in disbelief.

 

“They just left you here?”

 

Minki simply dipped his head, already set to leave the place that pushed him aside so none of their precious daughters would be taken. Minki was always alone in that town. He couldn’t wait to leave. It was a god-awful place.

 

The messenger made small talk along the way, and it hits Minki how much he doesn’t know just by talking to the man. He can’t quite tell how old “Aron” was, but the fact that by the time the carriage pulls to a stop and he’s casually joking with the messenger (who was actually pretty high up, considering how servants scrambled to bow to him) and honestly considered the guy to be a…Friend? Was he allowed that? He didn’t know.

 

“The young master will talk to you after dinner,” Aron continued as they walked to where Minki, or “Miss Ren from Polaris”, will be staying. “He and Chancellor Hwang will want to evaluate you before you meet the Prime Minister.”

 

“The Prime Minister?”

 

“Yes, he’s the one who the old fogeys up top want to gather up a harem for. He’s a smart guy, and they think genetics has a role to play in smart kids.”

 

Of course, the King was still quite young, the same age as Minki even. Polaris probably mistook the Prime Minister for him.

 

He sunk down on his disconcertingly large and soft bed when Aron excused himself after leading him to the room. He sat there for a moment, before he couldn’t ignore the prickling feeling and decided to lay the blanket on the floor and sit on it. His legs relaxed instinctively at the homely feeling, and he leant back against the bed and closed his eyes.

 

He felt exhausted, and he’s only just managed to leave the hellhole that was Polaris.

 

The sounds of the busy palace and, distantly, the crowded streets of the capital were unfamiliar and both too large and too claustrophobic. But from today on, hopefully, this was home.

 

Even if he had to play wifey to some random (probably old) government official.

**Author's Note:**

> Ey a work in progress, I haven't done that in a while. 
> 
> Heads up, I only write when I feel like it so don't expect updates to be frequent.
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
